Water, Water, in the Shower
by Racous
Summary: Zexion was tired and sweaty from a day of chasing a sugarinduced Roxas around the castle. Demyx is dared something. Might not be what you expected. DemyxXZexion, in a kind of yet not really way.
1. Water, Water, in the Shower

Palacruxan: ...just a short drabble. I may add more, I dunno. (shrug)

Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.

**Er...slight YAOI warning. Forgive me, non-YAOI fans.**

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion...in a kinda-ish way. I don't even know if it's Demyx/Zexion.

Now...on with the story!

* * *

Palacruxan, a figure dressed in a gray cloak sat in front of many complex monitors. He, or she, pushed a blue button.

"Number 462. You in?"

"_Yes, Madame?"_

"I need you to execute something. An operation. Can you work on it?"

"_Of course, Madame."_

"Thank you. Meet me here in the control room. Palacruxan out." She, or he, pushed the blue button again, shutting of the communication.

He, or she(...Shehe? Heshe?) reclined in...her, or his, (Hes? Hir?) chair.

"Ahh...a show to remember..." it laughed. And choked. But no, the figure didn't die.

That would kill the plot now, wouldn't it?

-----------------------------

It was nearing to the end of one hot, dreary day. Zexion was tired; what with chasing a hyperactive, sugar-induced Roxas around the whole castle?

Why he was the one who chased Roxas? Well...let's go with a flashback...

----------------

_**FLASHBACK!**_ (wheeeee!)

All of Organization XIII was in a meeting. A serious, serious meeting.

Shhh.

They were waiting for Xemnas, the Organization leader. Saix was mercilessly killing the small bugs that crept on the table, Xaldin and Xagbir were discussing about the 'x's in their names, Roxas ventured earlier to the kitchens, mumbling about sweets, Luxord was making origami birdies with his cards, Larxene was sharpening her kunai (every so often chucking it at Demyx, who barely dodges it every time), Axel was glancing over his shoulder and observing everyone with shifty eyes, Lexaeus was reading a Dan Brown novel, Marluxia was busy brushing his hair, Vexen was absently tying his hair into little braids, Demyx was dodging Larxene's kunai and was being an idiot, and Zexion...

Zexion was just sitting there, staring at everybody else.

Suddenly, Xemnas barged in the office, a mad grin at his face and a Hawaiian shirt.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Marluxia was the first one to recover.

"...sir? Are you alright?"

Xemnas grinned like a psycho mad man, eye twitching. "I'm going on a vacation."

As everybody knew, Xemnas was the only one who kept the dysfunctional Organization together. Xemnas not being there would just mean utter chaos.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!" The poor man broke into sobs. "I'm tired of staying in this hell-hole! I need a vacation..." he turned back into 'psycho mode' "And I expect everything to be in order or I'll tear out your hearts slowly and eat them in front of you!"

Vexen cleared his throat, making another braid out of his hair. "We don't have hearts."

Xemnas growled. "You. Get. The. Point."

Everyone gulped.

Xemnas flashed them a cheery grin, opening the window. "Don't expect me soon!" he put one leg out of the window.

"But sir—" Larxene tried to talk.

The next life, Organization XIII!" he jumped out the window and promptly landed in a squishy splat on the ground.

"—window..." Larxene finished. Everyone blinked.

"Hell no am I paying for hospital expenses." Axel mumbled. Everyone murmured the same.

"Ahahahaha!" Roxas tumbled in the room, face smeared with chocolate. "I bjut thaw Hemnas thump outh the fwindo!" He giggled. Everyone did a collective twitch.

Twitch.

Lexaeus sighed, side-stepping when Roxas ran past him. "Sugar-high again?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah."

"Who's gonna chase him?"

"Not me."

"Nu-uh."

"Gotta fix my deck for the next game."

"I'm...going to get some sleep..."

"I have to shine my knives."

"I'm practicing my sitar-playing!"

"Someone has to water my flowers..."

"I have to finish this book...I'm nearing the climax!"

"I'm going to keep an eye on my experiments...and maybe some milk would be delicious about now..."

"I have to worship the moon."

They all looked at Zexion. Zexion shook his head rapidly, backing away.

"Not me."

"What? Not like you have anything else to do." Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Wheedling your way out of work, aren't you?" Saix sneered, brandishing his shiny, shiny big sword. Zexion gave them a glare.

"Then what do you call yourselves?"

"You don't have an excuse!" Xaldin put in. Everyone gave a roar of approvement.

Zexion shook his head. "No."

"C'mon! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"No."

"Anything to make you change your mind?" Axel said, voice getting on a note of desperation.

Roxas giggled in the background.

Zexion sighed. "No."

"How about we leave you alone? For the rest of the week?"

Zexion's ears perked up. "Continue talking."

Vexen sighed. "And Demyx will be there to serve you, hand and foot."

"What!" Demyx protested. "Why me? Why not Marluxia? Or Saix?"

"Care to repeat that?" Saix had a murder look on his face as he looked at Demyx. Demyx shook in fear.

"...meep."

Zexion nodded. "...alright. But all that he has to do is to leave me alone, you know."

Axel grinned, and Zexion swore he just saw it glow red. "Nah, think of it as an extra package."

Zexion glanced at Demyx. "You know I don't want Demyx in my hands, do you?"

Roxas giggled and pranced to Demyx. "Someone's in denial...hope you enjoy your time!" he whispered in a giggly way. Demyx flushed a bright red color before leaving with the others. Roxas ran out the door, screaming about fluffy pink bunnies or something.

Zexion sighed and prepared himself for a day full of Roxas-chasing.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

-----------------------

"That's it. I –pant- give –pant- up! –pant-" Zexion slumped against the wall. "I hate them...and I need a shower. Now."

---------------------

-With Demyx-

"C'mon! I dare you to make a move on Zexy!" Axel sneered. Demyx sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"Whatever. I don't know how to start, anyway."

Man, was this kid depressed or what? "Okay then...I need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?"

"If you want to...can you feel whatever your water feels or touches?" Axel asked, grinning. Demyx thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

If possible, Axel's grin became wider. "I dare you to play on your sitar while Zexy's in the shower. Right outside his door."

Demyx's eyebrow rose. "There's a catch, right?"

Axel shook his head. "None! None! If you do this dare, I'd give you all the chocolate in the world!"

And, who can resist chocolate? Demyx, completely falling into his friend's trap, rid of all his doubts and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then!"

"Hurry! Zex should be in the shower by now. He must be tired and all because of all the Roxas-chasing he's been doing."

Demyx pranced away happily into the direction of Zexion's room. Axel cackled gleefully, then his body went limp. A shadowy figure ghosted out of his body and drifted into the night.

"Palacruxan," it whispered into some communicator device, "Yaoi Fan number 462 reporting. Kingdom Hearts operation DZ accomplished."

"_Nice work, 462. Report to base immediately to watch the show. Palacruxan out."_

The shadowy figure cackled as it floated away.

----------------------------------

-Zexion's room-

And indeed, Zexion WAS in his shower. He was off-guard, which meant that he was too relaxed to sniff the air for intruders. Demyx crept into Zexion's room, grinning gleefully when he heard the sound of water.

"Okay..." Demyx whispered to himself, summoning his sitar. "Dance, water, dance!"

-Zexion's shower-

Yes, Zexion was too relaxed to hear the tune of a sitar playing. He continued on with his shower, letting the water rub into every nook and cranny of his sweat-drenched body...

But, it seemed to Zexion, as soon as the shower began, it ended.

His clothes were already conveniently prepared and set on the sink. Zexion quickly dried himself off then dressed into the traditional Organization garb, then walked out the door. There he saw a passed-out Demyx who seemed to have a severe nose-bleed. Shrugging, Zexion rolled Demyx out the door and shut it.

Demyx had a beautiful dream that night, which Palacruxan and agent 462 had the pleasure to watch.

But...what happened to Roxas?

-------------------------------

-Roxas-

Vexen, now sporting a pretty braided hairstyle not different from FullMetal Alchemist's Edward Elric, walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk. He stopped in his tracks when he say Roxas, who was on the floor, drooling.

The boy was asleep. Aww.

Vexen kicked Roxas out of the way and proceeded to the refrigerator. He opened it, then yelled out in fury.

Roxas drank all the milk.

* * *

Palacruxan: Okay. I'm done.

That was horrible. I know. But...I'm not really good at writing. I just wanted to share my idea with you all, so...there.

Please review.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note!

Guys, I really like your reviews! XD

**

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES!**

**organization-member-xiv**- Thanks! XD That was exactly what I was goaling for!

**cycathewise**- Thanks for your review! XD (hands cookie) hmm...do you want a Zexion plushie with that?

**talimthewindwaker**- Thank you! I'll be sure to practice so that the next fanfic I'll post would be a lot better!

**pixiestixx**- Thanks! (patpat) I still don't know if I'll update...(pout) can you help me decide? XD

**serenity denied**- YAY! Someone actually thought that it's great! (rejoices)

**Nil1875**- (tear) I'm so happy...you actually loved it! (tears of joy)

**The Cloaked Schemer13-** Yes, Elise. I know who you are. And believe me, I wasn't expecting for you to find my fiction.

**IceFlake 77**- Yeah, whatever. Lexee, are you going to write a story soon? Oh, and yeah...thanks, anyway.

**sweememo**- YAY! Here's thousands of Demyx plushies forthe reviewer who actually reviewed all of amy fics! (rains down Demyx plushies from the sky)

* * *

Now that's over with...I need your help, guys.

I need to decide...should I make another chappie? (blinks)

Please tell me!

Palacruxan La Croixe, out!


End file.
